


Hot Diggity Dog

by Nicoliol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoliol/pseuds/Nicoliol
Summary: tumblr prompt: Obi wan and Anakin bickering over something really married like asking for directions. Bonus points if dumb dads.





	

“Why can’t we just pull over and _ask_?” Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated with Anakin’s stubbornness.

“Because we’re not lost, that’s why. How many times are you going to make me repeat myself?” Anakin was doing his best to stay level headed but with Obi-Wan continuing to pester him about asking someone else for help he was barely holding it together.

“Daddy, play the hot dog song again!”

“In a minute, Luke.” Anakin was having enough difficulty focusing on the road, he didn’t need that annoying song being drilled into his brain again.

“Hot dog song! Hot dog song!” Luke began to chant, his sister joining in a moment later, the two of them growing louder by the second.

“Okay! Fine!” Anakin shouted, playing the song to settle the children down, glancing in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Not a word.”

“And you call me soft.” A small smile tugged at Obi-Wan’s lips as he reached over to rest a hand on Anakin’s arm, squeezing gently. “Relax. This is supposed to be a vacation, is it not? Smile.” He lifted his hand, a finger poking at the corner of Anakin’s lips.

“You’re distracting the driver,” Anakin reminded him, but he smiled anyway, ignoring the fact that that damn song was going to be stuck in his head for days.


End file.
